


Life Passed By

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS.Bucky's reaction, Steve's explanation, a moment of closeness together.





	Life Passed By

**Author's Note:**

> Again, ENDGAME SPOILERS. 
> 
> I literally just saw the film and this is kinda me writing my feelings. I kinda love that Steve got to life a happy life for once, but also it felt like he just effed off leaving his loved ones in the metaphorical dust which isn't really him. 
> 
> Anyway I adore Steve Rogers!!!

 

“You left me.” Bucky says “Left us.” 

 

Steve looks up at him, lit up by the setting sun. He startles himself by realising just how  _ young  _ Bucky seems now. How far away. 

 

“I know. I'm sorry.” he admits. He shifts; his body aches all the time nowadays, an ironic reversion to his youth. 

 

Bucky frowns at him, and sits down.

 

“If I hug you will you hold my hand like I'm your grandson, too?” he asks. 

 

Steve scoffs “I didn't do that!” 

 

“You did!” Bucky insits, huffing a quiet laugh “At least Sam found it cute.” 

 

“Well.” Steve shakes his head, and opens his arms “If you want?” 

 

Bucky hesitates “Do you?” 

 

Steve doesn't respond, simply enfolds Bucky in his arms. He can feel Bucky holding himself tensely, trying not to put too much weight on him. He winces; that, more than the difference between the ages of their bodies, makes Steve feel frail. 

 

And, he supposes, he is. 

 

“I'm still processing this.” Bucky says, bringing one hand up to absently trace the drooping curve of his once straight shoulders. 

 

“Me too,” Steve tells him wryly “Have been for the last, oh, thirty years?” 

 

Bucky's soft smiles turns brittle. He licks his lips, still cradled in Steve's arms even though Steve supposes they must feel foreign. 

 

“Did you miss me?” he asks, insecure. 

 

Steve's eyes slide shut. He inhales the faint scent of Bucky's cologne and nods “All the time. And Sam and the others. But especially you.” 

 

“Okay.” Bucky sighs “I'm not that mad at you, then.” 

 

Steve hums. Hesitantly, he starts to run his arthritic fingers through Bucky's hair. That, at least, hasn't changed. 

 

“It's alright if you  _ are  _ mad at me. I was at times, too.” 

 

“Then why'd you leave?” Bucky presses. 

 

“Why do you think?” Steve says, turning the question back on him in a way he'd picked up in dealing with young nieces and nephews. 

 

Bucky shoots him an incredulous look that is painfully familiar, but replies “You missed Peggy too.” 

 

“So much.” Steve confirms, then adds because he needs Bucky to understand “It was a bit spur-of-the-moment. An accident, really. I turned the corner and there she was.” Bucky rests his hand on Steve's thigh “There were times when I would've turned back, though. We broke up once. But I couldn't leave her once I'd come. I couldn't do that to her again.” 

 

“It was beautiful.” Bucky quotes back at him, voice thick. 

 

“Yes.” Steve exhales shakily “It was. You should try it. Life.” 

 

Moisture pools in Bucky's eyes, and his nose goes red. Steve squeezes him tighter, but it only makes it worse. 

 

“I was going to,” Bucky sniffs, then coughs gruffly “With you.” 

 

“I'm sorry.” Steve reiterates “I-” 

 

“No.” Bucky shakes his head, breathing settling “Don't do that. I'm glad you got your life with Peggy. Truly. It's just...You've always been here. And now you’re so much older than me, what if one day soon you're not? You can't stop age.” 

 

“No.” Steve concedes “You can't. But I'll tell you one thing I've learnt-  we can make the most of the time we've got.” 

 

“I love you.” Steve reminds Bucky “And I've missed you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Bucky replies, easy as anything “And I missed you.” 

 

“You said that.” Steve remembers; it was so long ago “I think you must have know what I'd do before me.” 

 

A light blush spreads across Bucky's cheeks “I just wanted to make sure you knew, in case-” 

 

“I'm sorry for worrying you.” 

 

“You're always going to worry me.” Bucky retorts. He stands up, and holds his arm out to Steve “Care to re-meet your teammates?” 

 

Steve smiles, looping their arms together “I've been waiting for years.” 


End file.
